


Letting Go

by 2StpsFrmHll



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2StpsFrmHll/pseuds/2StpsFrmHll
Summary: As the year comes to a close, the beginning of a new journey is not bad. The beginning is a new journey that is meant to be explored, and the end is not to be mourned.





	Letting Go

The rain shall fall, and fall shall remind thee of the beauty of letting go  
The rain pitter-patters on the roof  
Thy cup of tea in hand, and thy may wish for more  
Alas, all good things come to an end

The rain shall fall, and fall shall remind thee of the beauty of letting go  
A rose is given to thee by a lover, but thine shalt be left for another,  
Thine rose shall wither, but do not fear  
For thee shall find another

The rain shall fall, and fall shall remind thee of the beauty of letting go  
Thy house may burn and crumble to dust,  
Thy pictures may go up in flames,  
Thy may weep and mourn, but thy shall always have thine memories

The rain shall fall, and fall shall remind thee of the beauty of letting go  
Thine mother and father have greeted Death,  
But do not wallow in thine self-pity  
Let thine tears fall, then stand up

The rain shall fall, and fall shall remind thee of the beauty of letting go


End file.
